<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Traditions by Stephiealways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906167">Picking Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephiealways/pseuds/Stephiealways'>Stephiealways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephiealways/pseuds/Stephiealways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione decide to go apple picking to see if it is a new tradition.<br/>Fluffy apple picking one shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first post here! I have posted this story on fanfic.net! <br/>I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t know how he ended up here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how he let that little brunette minx convince him to do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One moment they were in bed snuggled together, the next she was going on about some muggle tradition she always wanted to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her so excited in his old jersey muddled his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe he did know how he got here, but that doesn’t mean he liked it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled at the small frown on his face as she approached him again, muggle money in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come! Why the long face?” She asked teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger you tricked me.” He growled as he pulled her closer against the crisp fall breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Draco I don’t appreciate those accusations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you know what seeing you in that bloody jersey does to me.” He growled out so only she could hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw her head back and laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her begrudgingly into the rows of apple trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned in frustration. All the good apples sat atop the trees, but there were signs everywhere that climbing was prohibited. Ever the rule follower she went to the next tree, Draco trailing behind with the basket in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were supposed to be having fun Granger?” He teased standing next to her as she glared up at the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is fun, I just want the most perfect apples to comerrate our first trip!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then tell me which ones you want and I’ll pick them for you.” He kissed the top of her head as he waited for direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco we can’t, they’re all at the top and we can’t climb.” She huffed in her renewed frustration. He leaned down and whispered “who said we were climbing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look up at him in shock, and she caught him glancing around to make sure no one was watching as he flicked his wand quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An apple fell from the top of the tree in front of them, and Draco caught it quickly. He smirked over at her as he bit into the crisp apple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Granger you’re right this is fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco! Part of the fun is doing it the muggle way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why,” he leaned down to her ear “when I can do it with magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back and winked at her as he strode ahead taking another bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip as she watched him stride through the orchard, in his typical black attire. She felt her heart flutter, and she ran to catch up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who needs rules anyways,” she murmured as she quickly flicked her wand and caught the apple that fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at her and pulled her in quickly to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said as she pulled away, “these apples aren’t gonna pick themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a smirk that rivaled his own, and he followed behind her with the basket ready to be filled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stumbled into their apartment later that day a basket full of crisp apples, their faces still tinged pink from their day out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Draco was that so bad?” She asked as she unbundled herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed… to making that a tradition?” He mumbled as he watched her intently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having her bundled up all day hid the hint of pregnancy that was finally starting to present itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn’t help the way his face relaxed at feeling her body against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess dragging around a little mini me watching them grab the apples we magic down… would not be the worst way to spend a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mini you? You are mistaken Mr. Malfoy. This baby?” She pointed at her slightly swollen belly. “Gonna be all me.” She pulled away and grabbed one of their many apples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh I beg to differ Mrs. Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up in mock shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs.Malfoy?” She looked around their living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right in front me.” He mumbled as he sat next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? But you’ve been calling me Granger all day? When did I become Mrs.Malfoy? Do I have amnesia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. He went through this every so often. She loved to tease his habit of still calling her Granger;if she could have, she would have written in their vows that she could take the mickey out of him for continuing the habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, no matter how many times I call you Granger you will always be Mrs.Malfoy. And the mother of my child.” He kissed her gently and she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine but I may just name our child Granger, maybe that’ll get you out of the habit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked as she got up and placed the apple back down deciding, she had a much better </span>
  <em>
    <span>treat</span>
  </em>
  <span> in mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled as he kissed her fiercely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You minx.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away, and she quickly got up making her way to their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming Mr.Malfoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly. Mrs Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he chased behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind as they made their way to their bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothes behind them, and a very full bulk of freshly picked apples. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>